Anime World Racing High
by Vegeta-ouji
Summary: Meet Anime Racing World
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: You know what I wish I owned all the characters   
of anime that appear here but I don't so I wish to say that they  
are owned by their respective companies so I beg you don't   
sue me cuz I have no money and I still live in my parents house.  
  
This a mega cross-over There will be alot of anime characters here  
I don't even know who will appear As the story goes along I just think  
of the character and they appear. hope you like it   
*************************************************************  
  
**********************  
*ANIME SPEED WORLD *  
**********************  
Seitow Sannomiya Private High school  
  
Ryoko: Hey Tenchi wake up class is over..   
  
Tenchi: What ? Ah man I feel asleep again in class.  
  
Ryoko: You know you should stop street racing in the middle of the night .  
  
Tenchi: yeah I know but it is fun to race and win....  
  
Ryoko: yeah but you risk your life evrytime you race and you don't invite me.  
  
Tenchi: next time I go I'll invite you Deal?  
  
Ryoko: Deal!  
  
Tenchi: Hey lets get to 4th period.  
  
Ryoko: yeah We got a new teacher.  
  
Techi: oh yeah cool who ?  
  
Ryoko: goes by the name Hibiki Amawa.  
  
Tenchi: Hey I heard of him.  
  
Ryoko: Oh yeah? Where?  
  
Tenchi: He use to teach as a woman.  
  
Ryoko: Is he single ?   
  
Tenchi: No! he is married.  
  
Ryoko: to who?  
  
Tenchi: To Mrs. Fuuko Kuzuha Amawa.  
  
Ryoko: To the school couselor? . damn shes lucky   
  
Bell rings   
  
Hibiki: Hello Everybody I am Hibiki Amawa.  
  
Everybody: hello Hibiki-sensei.  
  
Hibiki: I understand that this is your senior year.  
  
Tenchi: yes sir so what are we going to today ?  
  
Hibiki: first off I want to talk to everybody about street racing....  
  
Tenchi: are you going to lecture us about the dangers about it? (sarcastictly)  
  
Hibiki: nope I was going to ask where can I get some that action And ask if some of you were   
Intrested in joining the L.S.R.A. (Legal Street Racing Association)  
  
(4 people rose their hands)  
  
Hibiki: You with the goofy grin your name?  
  
Goku: oh sorry My name is Goku Son.  
  
Hibiki: And you?  
  
Vegeta: My name is Vegeta Ouji (with a smirk)  
  
Hibiki: And you?  
  
Krillen: Oh my name is Krillen Son  
  
Hibiki: And you?  
  
Tenchi: I am Tenchi Masaki.  
  
Hibiki: Ok I think thats it Thank yo.... yes ?  
  
Ryoko: I would like to join too..  
  
Hibiki: And you are ?  
  
Ryoko: the Name Is Ryoko Hakubi.  
  
Hibiki: ok welcome aboard Ryoko-san. Ok everybody who joined please come back   
here after school.  
  
Bell rings  
*Lunch time*  
  
Goku, Krillen, Vegeta were sitting in a table alone and talking( A/N: vegeta and goku have no powers  
vegeta's motovation is to be better racer/machanic then goku.)  
  
Goku: So guys we can finally race without the police in our tails.  
  
Krillen: yeah Goku! so are we going to the meeting?  
  
Vegeta: Of course! We have to go.  
  
Goku: Hey look it's that other guy and the girl.  
  
Goku saw Tenchi and Ryoko enter the cafeteria.  
  
Krillen: Hey guys come sit with us.  
  
Ryoko: sure we'll be there let us just get a little somthing to eat.  
  
Tenchi: hey... hi I'm Tenchi Masaki   
  
Goku: Yeah we now who you are .  
  
Tenchi: this my friend Ryoko well more like girlfriend   
  
Vegeta: It a pleasure to meet you I am Vegeta  
  
Goku: As you know I am Goku. and this is my best friend Krillen.  
  
Krillen: so what car do you race Tenchi   
  
Tenchi: me I got a 94 Nissan 240SX (S13).  
  
Goku: hey thats good.  
  
Tenchi: thanks..  
  
Goku: you race alot?  
  
Tenchi : Yeah usually on fridays 12:00 am. and you.  
  
Vegeta: We just moved to this city a week ago so we have not had time.  
  
Goku: Me and Vegeta were the best in West city near Tokyo.  
  
Vegeta: We are the best in West City until we move here.  
  
Krillen: Yeah we live together for a few Years now.  
  
Ryoko: Lived together? how come?  
  
Krillen: well we were left by our parents with a man name Roshi  
  
Vegeta: he took us in when we were children.  
  
Tenchi: Oh I'm sorry.  
  
Goku: well enough sad stories, So Ryoko what car do you Drive ?  
  
Ryoko: I ride a 97 Up Honda Prelude. and you guys?  
  
Goku: Me I have a 93 HondaAccord BW Style.  
  
Krillen: Me a 99 Eclipse Blitz Style.  
  
Vegeta: I have a 2000 Toyota Celica.  
  
Ryoko: So you guys Have any girlfriends?  
  
Goku: Well Not anymore. Chi-Chi called me last night she said it was over.  
  
Vegeta: Bulma Sent me a letter saying she found someone else so good for her.  
  
Krillen: So to answer your question.....NO we don't have any girlfriends.  
  
Goku: yeah anyways we have our cars so why do we need girlfriends ?  
  
Vegeta: speak for you self Kakorott.  
  
Tenchi: hey I thought your name was Goku.  
  
Goku: It is but Vegeta calls me by my middle name.  
  
Tenchi: Oh ...  
Bell rings  
  
AFTER SCHOOL  
  
Hibiki: Hello members I would like welcome you to the First meeting.  
  
Everybody: Thank you Amawa-sensei  
  
Hibiki: please just call me Hibiki, I'm not good with formalites.  
  
Goku: excuse me Hibiki-san.  
  
Hibiki: yes Goku?  
  
Goku: When do we have our first Race?  
  
Hibiki: Oh let me see ...... Yes Here it is we have our first race Saturday night 7:00 pm at   
The Okayama private plane airport, we are going to Race the Orange star High School.  
  
Vegeta: Hey Kakorott Isn't it our old School?  
  
Goku: Hey your right.  
  
Hibiki: I have the roster Right here and come here and see who are you going to face.  
  
Seitow Sannomiya Private High school V.S. Orange star High School.  
94 Nissan 240SX (S13) - Tenchi * Eclipse Combat Style- Tien  
97 Up Honda Prelude - Ryoko* Ford SVT Mustang Cobra R- Hercule Satan  
99 Eclipse Blitz Style- Krillen* Honda Civic blitz-Uub  
93 HondaAccord BW- Goku* HondaCRX Blitz Style-Radditz   
2000 Toyota Celica - Vegeta* Acura Integra BX- Yamcha  
  
Goku: Oh man we are up against our old crew.  
  
Vegeta: Yeah But now we have to prove to them the we are better then them.  
  
Hibiki: The rules are a race win is 5 points for each team   
  
Tenchi: How about accidents.  
  
Hibiki: If you damage a car you have to pay for repairs for your car damage no matter whos fault   
intentional or not.  
  
Ryoko: I think that rule needs to change.  
  
Hibiki: Ok Get your cars ready for saturday night we will meet again tomorrow Ok?  
( Some enters the room )  
  
Fuuko: Hibiki are you going to race again ?!  
  
Hibiki: no Honey I am promised you That I would never put you thruogh that again.  
  
Fuuko: And Why Not!!!?  
  
Hibiki: Ok Dear Now you just confused me Do you what me to race?  
  
Fuuko: Well of course I want you to be happy I want you to get you butt into racing again.  
  
Hibiki: OOH thank you honey.  
  
Fuuko: well I love you too much. that It would be selfish of me to keep you away from something   
you love to do.  
  
Hibiki: You know If I wasn't married to you I would marry you all over again.  
  
Fuuko: I want to be careful .  
  
Hibiki: I will Honey.  
  
  
(Outside)   
Goku: So Tenchi Where do you Live?  
  
Tenchi: I live In the outskirts the City.  
  
Vegeta: So Does anyone know a good place to go.  
  
Ryoko: I have Couple of Friends that would love to meet you guys.  
  
Krillen: And are they Are Single?  
  
Ryoko: Yes they Are.  
  
Goku: Hey Where's Vegeta?  
  
Vegeta: (from his car) So what are we Waitng for lets go!  
  
Tenchi: Lets go then.  
  
5 Minutes later  
Ukyo: Welcome to Ukyo's Pizza Place.  
( a/n: ukyo from ranma 1/2)  
  
Tenchi: Hey Ukyo What are the specials today?  
  
Ukyo: Well todays specials are buy a X-large pizza and get 3 free Toppings and a 2 liter soda.  
  
Tenchi: yes Give that special and some bread stick please and the soda give a cola.  
  
Ukyo: Ok is that all?  
  
Tenchi: Yeah thanks Ukyo.  
  
Ukyo: Hey Tenchi Ranma has been looking for you.  
  
Tenchi: If you see him tell him to meet me tomorrow after school in Hibiki Amawa's class.  
  
Ukyo: Will do.  
  
  
Ryoko: Hey Ukyo I will like for you meet some of my friends. This Goku, Vegeta and Krillen.  
  
Ukyo: Hello   
  
Goku, Vegeta and Krillen: Hi.  
  
Ryoko: And they are single.  
  
Ukyo: They are ? So which one is mine?   
  
Goku: So do you want to go out sometime?  
  
Ukyo: Sure Goku, I would love too.  
(Suddenly there was a comotion in one of the tables)  
  
Kiyone: Hey Let go Of me! Leave me alone!  
  
Vega: I will never leave you Kiyone you belong to me !  
(A/N: Vega from Street Fighter)  
  
Kiyone: No I don't!!!  
  
(Vega was about to hit her when Vegeta stop him)  
  
Vegeta: They Lady Wants to be left alone!  
  
Vega: And who the Hell are you?  
  
Vegeta: I am your worse nightmare punk.  
  
Vega: Oh yeah! How bout we race ?!  
  
Vegeta: sounds Good to me.  
  
(Vega got into 2000 Pontiac Grand Prix and started the engine.)  
  
Vega: This @$$hole is going to eat my dust.  
  
Vegeta: I going to make eat his words.  
  
Girl: Ready Set GOOOO!  
  
Vega had a head start But Vegeta was hot on his heels suddenly vegeta was gaining ground   
Vega saw this and tried to go faster but was no use Vegeta surpassed Vega. and Vegeta won the   
street race and Krillen was meeting someone.   
  
Mitsune: Hey there short stuff My name is Mitsune whats yours?  
(A/N Mitsune from Love-hina)  
Krillen: Hi   
  
Mitsune: Your Cute Sure I would like get to know you better.  
  
Krillen: well I don't Bye!!!  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT   
Tenchi: Hey Vegeta, So what you think of this town so far?  
  
Vegeta: Not bad.... I like it.  
  
Goku: So any other things that intresting in this town Tenchi?  
  
Tenchi: The Night clubs are good here.  
  
Krillen: So when could we go!  
  
Ryoko: You want to go clubbing ?  
  
Krillen: Yeah we use to go clubbing where we use to live.  
  
Tenchi: Great We can go to the brand new Night club that just open couple days back.  
  
Ryoko: Oh Yeah The Cowboy bebop Nite Club.  
  
Goku: I think we will pass .  
  
Vegeta: But We would like to go eat.  
  
Krillen: Yeah I herd of this place that serve the best food in the world.  
  
Tenchi: What's the namee of the restaurant?  
  
Krillen: The Sasami inn.  
  
Ryoko: Ok lets go then.  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
PLZ READ & REVIEW 


	2. Hello New Friends!

Disclaimer: You know what I wish I owned all the characters   
of anime that appear here but I don't so I wish to say that they  
are owned by their respective companies so I beg you don't   
sue me cuz I have no money and I still live in my parents house.  
  
This a mega cross-over There will be alot of anime characters here  
I don't even know who will appear As the story goes along I just think  
of the character and they appear. hope you like it   
*************************************************************  
*****************  
* Meet new Friends *   
*****************  
  
Tenchi: So Is this the place?  
  
Ryoko: I guess so.  
  
Vegeta: so where did you hear about this place?  
  
Krillen: A girl named Ayeka told me about it she said this Is her sister's Restaurant.  
  
Goku: Cool lets go in !  
  
Vegeta: Fine ..  
  
Sasami: welcome to my diner how may I help you?  
  
Tenchi: yeah can We have 5 orders of vegtable soup with beef please.  
  
Sasami: coming right up.  
  
Ranma: Hey bro been lookin for you.  
  
Tenchi: Hey man whats up?  
  
Ranma: I was hoping that you could tell me if you can help me in getting....  
  
Tenchi: Spit out already!!!  
  
Ranma: I have to hide from someone guy.  
  
Tenchi: who ?  
  
Ranma: Heero yuy (G-wing)  
  
Tenchi: Heero Yuy!!!  
  
Ranma: Yeah him ..  
  
Tenchi: what did you do?  
  
Ranma: well I accidentally wrecked his ride.  
  
Tenchi: Oh man here he comes....  
  
Ranma: so can you help hide?  
  
Tenchi: yeah sure! Here you go..  
(pures cold water on ranma)  
  
Girl Ranma: Hey thats cold.  
  
Vegeta: How bizarre  
  
Heero: Excuse me have you six seen Ranma?  
  
Tenchi: No havent seen him... Why?  
  
Heero: I just want to ask him if he knew who wrecked my car?  
  
Vegeta: I think he said it was Yamcha From Orange star High school.  
  
Heero: Yamcha from orange star high ok thanks.  
  
Goku: Hey Vegeta why did you say it was Yamcha?  
  
Vegeta: Because I told him someday I would pay him back for stealing my ex.  
  
Krillen: Yeah And he stole my car once and wrecked it to .  
  
Tenchi: There Ranma your safe.  
  
Girl Ranma: Thanks you guys   
  
Vegeta: your welcome.  
  
Girl Ranma: So are you new to this town?  
  
Krillen: yeah we barely moved in couple day ago  
  
Girl Ranma: Well nice to meet you guys.  
(pours hot water on herself)  
Ranma: Well Tenchi I have to go ?  
  
Tenchi: Hey Ranma there was a meeting for street racers at school and I was wondering if   
you would like to join the club ?  
  
Ranma: sure I just need to fix a couple of thing before I join.  
  
Sasami: here you go guys.  
  
Goku: Where is Ryoko?  
  
Tenchi: She went to make a phone call.  
  
Krillen: Here she come.  
  
Tenchi: So what did your Mom say Ryoko?  
  
Ryoko: She says she will be working late.  
And going to be all alone hey   
  
Tenchi: Hey I guess you can go to my house then.  
  
Ryoko: Your dad would'nt mind.  
  
Tenchi: I don't he'll mind.  
  
Ryoko: thanks Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi: hey you guys want to come to my house tonight?  
  
Goku, Krillen And Vegeta: Yeah sure!!  
Masaki Home  
Tenchi: I'm Home and brought home some friends.  
  
Mihoshi: Oh dear Hello Tenchi..  
  
Tenchi: Oh hey there Mihoshi.  
  
Mihoshi: Hello there You must be Tenchi's Friends nice to meet you all.  
  
Vegeta: Who is she?  
  
Tenchi: Oh she is Mihoshi she is my step-mother.  
  
Vegeta: Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Masaki.  
  
Mihoshi: Just call me Mihoshi.  
  
Goku: Ok Mihoshi Do you have any food here?  
  
Krillen: Well Goku is food all think about?  
  
Vegeta: Yeah Kakorott do think with your head or your stomach?  
  
Goku: Well I can't help it I am just hungary....  
  
Mihoshi: Don't Worry I made more then enough food for all.  
  
Tenchi: So I'll lead you to your rooms.  
  
Vegeta and Krillen followed Tenchi To go to the bedrooms.  
  
Tenchi: Here you go guys This room has Three beds so get comfortable guys.  
  
Vegeta: thanks   
  
Krillen: so where the restroom Tenchi?  
  
Tenchi: Oh it's down the hall third door to your left.  
  
Krillen: Thanks Tenchi we greatly appreciate your hospitality  
  
Tenchi: No problem Krillen... See you tomorrow.  
  
Vegeta: yeah goodnight.  
  
Everybody fell asleep except for goku who eat all through the night and did not leave anything to   
eat for the whole week.  
NEXT MORNING  
  
Tenchi: Hey guys wake up.  
  
Krillen: Huh Whats happening? what time is it ? (drowsy)  
  
Vegeta: Whats going on here (sleepy)  
  
Goku: ZZZZZZ (Snoring)  
  
Tenchi: Well It's 5:30 am We need to go across town.  
  
Krillen: Why?  
  
Tenchi: To pick up Three new students and show them around.  
  
Vegeta: And what does this have to do with us?  
  
Tenchi: Well I was hoping if you Would help me By each picking up one of them.  
  
Vegeta: Sure thing...  
  
Krillen: Hey What about goku?  
  
Tenchi: Oh let him sleep.  
  
Vegeta: Ok lets go..  
  
Krillen: Hey good thing we always carry extra clothes just for emergencies.  
  
Vegeta: Yeah let go get them.  
  
Goku:ZZZZZ! (still snoring)  
  
Vegeta and Krillen went to get their clothes, And got dressed. Vegeta Put on blue jeans,blue T-shirt  
and a blue short sleeve shirt that said in the back "No Honor" and Vans snickers. Krillen Put on black  
Levis Jeans with a white T-shirt With a Red short sleeve shirt with the words Racing is not a crime!  
with skechers snickers. Goku still sleeping.  
Vegeta: Ok Who First ?  
  
Krillen: Lets see .......Momiji Kunikida.  
  
Vegeta: Ok let go!  
  
Vegeta races down the street to get to his destination suddenly he is stoped by a Blonde cop   
(guess Who it is!) If you chose Mihoshi You are right.  
  
Mihoshi: Oh Hi there again Tenchi's friend.  
  
Krillen: Oh Hey Mrs. Mihoshi.  
  
Mihoshi: So whats the rush guys?  
  
Vegeta: Well we are going to pick up a new student.  
  
Mihoshi: you guys should be careful there are alot of 5-o's here .  
  
Vegeta: Ok mrs. Mihoshi we will.  
  
Mihoshi: Ok you may go guys.  
  
Krillen: OK we'll be safe and thanks.  
  
Vegeta: You know she reminds me of bulma's mother I wonder if they are family.  
  
Krillen: I wonder as well... take left here and there. heres the house.  
  
Vegeta beeps the horn twice. and a girl comes out but looks a bit like clutz.  
  
Momiji: Hello My name is Momiji what yours?  
( A/N: Momiji From Blue Seed)  
  
Vegeta: I am Vegeta.  
  
Krillen: Hi I am Krillen  
  
Momiji: Nice to meet you both. hey this a nice car you got Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta: Thanks. I aim to make a good impression (smirks)  
  
10 minutes later  
  
They enter the school And Find goku In the hall talking with Hibiki Amawa.  
  
Hibiki: Hey Guys I have surprise for you..  
  
Vegeta: What is it ?  
  
Hibiki: We are Going to have a field trip.  
  
Goku: where we Going?  
  
Hibiki: My house We are having a celebration !!!  
And all the L.S.R.A. memebers are welcome.  
  
Vegeta: what the Occasion ?  
  
Hibiki: For the in Inauguration of our team and league.  
  
Tenchi walked in and was follwed by Ryoko.  
  
Goku: Hey guys guess what we are invited to a party at Hibiki-sensei home.  
  
Tenchi: Hey thats great guys !  
  
Ryoko: Hey we I should present you some of my friends.  
  
Tenchi: yeah I'm sure they would like won't you guys?  
  
Goku: I already have Ukyo as my date I'll call her up and ask her if she wants  
to goto the party with me.  
  
Tenchi: And you ywo have dates yet?  
  
Krillen & Vegeta: No not yet.  
  
Ryoko: then I'll Introduce you two to my friends.  
  
Hibiki: So The party wil start in about one hour so be there Ok guys.  
  
Fuuko: Hey Hibiki?  
  
Hibiki: Yes Dear ?  
  
Fuuko: could you take this to the office for me?  
  
Hibiki: sure thing...  
  
Vegeta, Goku, Tenchi & Krillen: Cough* Whiped*Cough*Whiped.  
  
Hibiki:Well Cough* detention*Cough* detention*   
  
Vegeta, Goku, Tenchi & Krillen: Cough* nevermind*Cough   
  
Hibiki: That's better. so see you in an hour.  
  
Tenchi: Yes Sir.  
  
Vegeta: So Lets go downtown While the festivities start  
  
Ryoko: Hey so do you want to meet my friends guys?  
  
Krillen: Yeah sure lets go meet them.  
  
Momiji: Hey guys what about me??  
  
Vegeta: Oh man I forgot about you Momiji  
  
Momiji: Yeah you did.  
  
Krillen: Hey Momiji Do you want to come with us to the celebration?  
  
Momiji: sure I would love to so its a date .  
  
Momiji walks away to the ladies room.  
  
Goku: Damn Krillen you got a date.   
  
Krillen: I and you Know what goku?  
  
Goku: What man?  
  
Krillen: It's that I wasn't even trying to get a date.   
  
Vegeta: so I guess you got a charm with the ladies  
  
Kyone: Ryoko?!!!  
  
Ryoko: Kiyone !!   
  
Kiyone: Long time no see girl where have you been??  
  
Ryoko: Girl you were the one missing for 3 years.  
  
Kiyone: yeah My dad moved us back after he was promoted to vice chairman of japan motors.  
  
Ryoko: great !!  
  
Kiyone: And who is this cute guy (looking at Vegeta)  
  
Ryoko: Oh he is Vegeta.  
  
Kiyone: nice to meet you Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta: HI.  
  
Ryoko: Kiyone Would you like to go with us to a celebration .  
  
Kiyone: Only If he goes. ( looking at Vegeta)  
  
Vegeta: I'll be there (blushing)  
  
Ryoko: Oh yeah he'll be there.  
  
Tenchi: Hey Kiyone Want to join us we're going to go eat.  
  
Kiyone: Cool I would love to.  
  
Goku: I wish Ukyo Was Here With me ...  
  
Ukyo: You called?  
  
Goku: Ukyo?! What are you doing here?  
  
Ukyo: I just Enrolled in this School.  
  
Goku: Great.  
  
Goku began kissing Ukyo, suddenly the pricipal came in  
  
Cell: Excuse Students This behavior is not permitted here.  
  
Goku: Oh sorry .  
  
Cell: Now get to class before i get more angry and make a perfect example for a punishment.  
  
Vegeta: Who does he think he is?  
  
Ryoko: oh don't mind principal Cell he just like to scare students.  
  
Tenchi: He's harmless.  
  
Momiji: I'm back guys did you miss me.  
(momiji came back dress for a party all in red)  
  
Krillen: So you ready for the party.  
  
Momiji: yeah lets go.  
  
Ukyo: are we going to the party Goku.  
  
Goku: sure if you want to go.  
  
Ukyo: yeah great !!!  
  
To be continued  
  
READ & REVIEW 


End file.
